Hanna walks in on me
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Lucas Gottesman has a huge crush on a special blonde girl. Who is the girl...? It is Hanna Marin.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend Charlotte.**

* * *

**Hanna walks in on me**

**17 year old Lucas Gottesman is in a bathroom at Rosewood High.**

**He is jerking off, daydreaming about a special blonde girl that he has a huge crush on.**

**Who is the girl...?**

**It is Hanna Marin.**

"Yeah, fuck!" moans Lucas, all horny, as he jerk off.

Lucas really like Hanna a lot, he did even when she was hefty and shy.

She is his favorite girl ever.

Despite the fact that there are many other hot sexy girls at the school, Lucas only want Hanna.

"Hanna is so sexy!" moans Lucas.

The door to the bathroom suddenly opens and someone enter.

Who? It is none other than Hanna herself.

Hanna gasp when she sees Lucas jerking off.

"Put that thing away in your pants, dude." says Hanna.

"Kinda not easy. It is all hard." says Lucas.

"Try, please." says Hanna.

Lucas try to put his dick back in his pants and close them, but his dick is big and so hard that it truly doesn't work.

"See? Not happening. If you want my boner to go down...why don't you...kinda like...help me?" says Lucas.

"Me? Jerking that 'thing' of yours? Lucas, you better be kidding me." says Hanna.

"I am not, Hanna." says Lucas.

Hanna doesn't know what to do.

She step further into the bathroom, close the door and lock it.

"Don't wish for this to be a fucking habit. I'm only doing this crap once." says Hanna, all serious, as she grab Lucas' dick and gives him a handjob.

Lucas is very happy. Hanna is jerking him off. This is something he has wanted for a long time.

"It feels awesome!" moans Lucas.

"Okay." says Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Lucas.

Lucas thinks it is so sexy to get a handjob from Hanna Marin.

"Don't cum too early." says Hanna.

Lucas simply nod.

"Good. Only weak men cum early." says Hanna.

Hanna believe that because that's what her mom has told her.

"I've cum early many times..." says Lucas.

"Oh, then you're one of those horny, but weak men I guess." says Hanna, sounding almost evil, like Alison used to be when she used to bully Lucas.

"Maybe." says Lucas.

Hanna jerk harder.

"Yeah, jerk my dick!" moans Lucas.

"Relax. You enjoy it too much." says Hanna.

Hanna's view on sex and porn is a tiny bit twisted, since she has learned most of it from her mom and Alison, two people who don't really have a very clear healthy sense of sexuality.

"Pretty good size on your dick." says Hanna with a tiny smile.

"Thanks!" moans Lucas.

"Has this thing ever been inside a real pussy?" says Hanna as she squeeze Lucas' dick gently and stare him straight into the eyes almost as if she wanna kill him. She doesn't wanna kill him though, just scare him a bit.

"No, but I wanna fuck a girl." says Lucas.

"You will not get to fuck me." says Hanna, all serious.

"Why?" says Lucas.

"Because I want Caleb." says Hanna.

"Does he have a big dick?" says Lucas.

"I've not seen his dick yet." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Lucas.

"How does it feel to get a handjob from the one and only Hanna Marin?" says Hanna.

"Very sexy!" moans Lucas.

"Alright, loser." says Hanna.

"I am no loser..." says Lucas.

"Yes, you are." says Hanna, jerking faster.

"Sexy! Yeah! Fuck!" moans Lucas.

Despite being called a loser, Lucas is still horny, since Hanna, his crush, is jerking him off.

6 minutes later.

"Hanna, I'm gonna cum!" moans Lucas.

"Cum then, but aim to the floor. Don't cum on my designer clothes." says Hanna.

"Ahhhh, fuck, yes!" moans Lucas as he cum.

Lucas manage to avoid Hanna's clothes with his load of cum.

"That's a big splash of cum, Lucas." says Hanna.

"All for you." says Lucas.

"What? Do you like me?" says Hanna.

"Yeah. I have a crsuh on you." says Lucas.

"Really? Too bad for you 'cause I love Caleb." says Hanna.

Hanna wash her hands and then leave the bathroom.

Lucas pull his baggy stinky sweatpants back up.

"That was awesome." says Lucas.

Even though Hanna sort of dominated him, Lucas did very much enjoy it.

Hanna clearly has great skills when it comes to giving handjobs.

"Was it real...?" says Lucas, but to his joy it was.

He sees his cum on the floor.

"I hope next time she'll let me fuck her." says Lucas.

Lucas leave the bathroom.

"Hanna sure know how to jerk dick." thinks Lucas.

To him it felt much better than to jerk off on his own.

Lucas wants to do more sexy things with Hanna another time.

Kiss her, lick her pussy and last, but not least, fuck her pussy and cum in it, if Hanna is on pills, which he hope she is.

Lucas walk to class.

When he get home from school the same day, Lucas update his Facebook status to 'Got a handjob from the best chick at Rosewood High'.

"Hanna's hand was so smooth and nice and she knew how to use it. With such skill she could become the best online jerk off girl ever. She could get thousands of views on any handjob porn web-site.

Lucas takes a nap, dreaming about sexy Hanna Marin.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
